This invention relates generally to a display fixture or rack, and more particularly, to a modular fixture or rack used for displaying and vending various items of merchandise, e.g., belts, suspenders, wallets, ties, etc.
Various items of merchandise, such as suspenders, belts, ties, wallets, etc.,are commonly vended by packaging them in boxes with transparent fronts, through which they are visible, or by suspending them from display racks. The advantage of displaying them on a rack, as opposed to packaging them in boxes, is that a customer can view and feel or otherwise closely inspect them without the necessity of removing them from a box.
One of the problems of utilizing the display fixtures or racks which are presently in use is that they are not sufficiently modular to enable easy assembly into a wide variety of configurations and to enable their easy disassembly into compact units for storage and transportation. Moreover, the prior art merchandising display fixtures or racks, when assembled and filled, tend to fail to focus the prospective purchasers vision to the display of the items supported thereon and to minimize the viewing of any distractions (e.g., other adjacent merchandising racks or displays).